


Poor Impulse Control

by ganymedejam



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Female Reader, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sex Toys, Smut, Voyeurism, human revenant - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganymedejam/pseuds/ganymedejam
Summary: Human!Rev/Reader one-shot.You and Revenant have been assigned to a long-term mission. Good news? Mini vacation. Bad news? You have to prepare to roleplay being a married couple.Revenant initiates a practice kissing session that leaves you embarrassed, as well as all hot and bothered. You retreat to your room to handle it. Revenant has poor impulse control and leans into the voyeurism. The Syndicate renting out a place with a shared bathroom between the bedrooms? Maybe not a good idea. Or.. maybe it is.Counter fic to ShowerFresh_DIOderant's "Watching You".
Relationships: Revenant (Apex Legends)/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 140





	Poor Impulse Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShowerFresh_DIOderant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowerFresh_DIOderant/gifts).



> Gift for ShowerFresh_DIOderant. I wrote this to counter her Rev/Reader "Watching You" fic that she so graciously gifted me with one of my most favorite kinks. However, this time it's Rev watching you instead.
> 
> Kinda wish there was something more to this? It was hard switching between both views.

Duo mission on location. That could only mean one thing: sensitive information and/or a valued, hard-to-reach target needing to be taken care of. Which a lot of unusually stressful things, mainly roleplay--one thing that you and the Revenant hadn’t ever needed to bother to do. If the collective internal sigh from the both of you could be translated into psychic damage, it would have blown up your boss’s head ten times over. 

The Syndicate sent you first on reconnaissance to map out security, hack into visitor dossiers, and create itineraries for you both (for work and pleasure, of course). A “vacation” planet called Brea for the wealthiest targets that the Syndicate loved to prey on. They set you up in a remote cabin perched atop a cliff by the sea. Uninterrupted ocean view, endless pool, wall-to-ceiling glass windows. Conveniently two bedrooms connected via a “Jack and Jill” bathroom setup, with everything any guests could ever ask for. Honestly more suited for a large family rather than two people.

You were curled up on the couch, flipping through the mission files on your touchpad, when the front door beeped and unlocked. Unsurprisingly, Revenant showed up in his usual garb--albeit white and navy colors with brown dress shoes instead of the classic red and black combo. 

“Luggage is in your room already,” you told him, glancing up momentarily when he entered. He sat down on the armchair near the door and unlaced his shoes, carefully placing them next to yours by the door.

“You look cozy,” he muttered, eyeing your clothing choice of a faded band shirt and cotton shorts as he hung up his blazer and loosened his tie. “Don’t tell me you wore that when you got here.”

“And youuuuu…. look like spoiled rich kid, as usual.” you said, sticking your tongue out at him. “You fit right in. And no, I didn’t. You know me better than that.” You looked back down at your screen, trying to commit the updated information to memory.

He sauntered over while he unbuttoned his vest and removed it, leaving it neatly folded on the arm of the couch. Your eyes flickered up briefly to watch, and you couldn’t help but admire the way his shoulders stretched against the fabric of his dress shirt while he shrugged the vest off.

“Did you go over your part?” he asked, eyebrows raised and arms crossed, looking at you like a parent who _knows_ you didn’t do your homework. You didn’t hide your grimace as you flipped back to the pages that outlined the details of the roleplay that you both would have to do to rub elbows with your targets to get your ‘in.’ 

“I tried, but this whole LARPing bit irks me.” you said, chasing your statement with a heavy sigh.

He ran his fingers through his hair and sat down on the side of the couch opposite you and sprawled out, tilting his gaze to the ceiling. Revenant mused, “You know you have to, You would have needed to do it eventually.”

“The only reason I’m doing it now is because the better actors are all busy on more important missions.”

“Yeah, but you can handle it. They wouldn’t have sent you if they thought you couldn’t.”

“I just wanna sit behind my screens!” you whined as you swiped through the bullet points. “Didn’t like being around people like this before. Not gonna like it now.”

“All you have to do is pretend. Follow my lead.”

You chuckled. “How’s that? Notes say that we’re a couple on honeymoon from new money in bio-engineering.” Revenant lifted his hands and cut through the air in a dismissive gesture. “Bat your eyes. Cling on my arm. Comment on how lavish everything is. Be amazed by every word everyone says. We both lay on that sickening sweet lovey-dovey nonsense. You’ll be fine.”

“I can schmooze with the upper crust just fine. That’s what I do every time I have to talk to anyone in the Syndicate anyway.” you teased. 

“So it’s the other part.” he said, suddenly sitting up to look at you. “What? You can kick anyone’s ass in scrims--”

“Including _you_!” you interrupted.

“--Alright, first off that was _one time_ \--”

“At least three.”

“ _Enough_.” He sprung up, crawling over to you until he was right in your face. Revenant yanked the touchpad from your hands and tossed it on the coffee table. “Stop being a brat. You’re the one that’s avoiding a key part of the mission.” His eyes followed you as you shirked away, trying to huddle into your corner of the couch--and noticed that your face slowly turning pink.

“For real?” he asked, amused, raising his eyebrows at you. “Afraid of getting intimate with me?” Your mouth twitched, signaling your discomfort, but you said nothing. Revenant leaned in further as he reached out to grip your upper arms gently, and he couldn’t help but breathe out a small laugh when you tensed at his touch. 

“You…” he whispered, now so close that you could feel his breath on your lips, and you couldn’t help but notice the sunlight catching on his blue eyes as they narrowed at you. “... need to get used to me then.” Your mouth twitched again as you felt his plush lips press gently against yours. Revenant felt you tense up against him and he pulled his mouth back to sigh at you, looking down with eyes half-lidded. “Relax. If you think this is spontaneous, wait until we might have to spring something at a dinner party.” He ducked in to kiss you again, this time deeper, the tip of his tongue tentatively gliding across your lips. The sensation made you pout and you fisted the front of his shirt, but you were still hesitant about receiving more. His tongue probed just a bit, enough to barely swipe across your teeth, but you froze and wouldn’t let your mouth open more to him.

He drew back, flashing you a small grin as his hands slid to your shoulders, one hand then moving up your neck to cradle your jaw in his palm. “You’re so embarrassed. Dunno why kissing me is so overwhelming for you.” he mused.

“Fucker.” you whispered under your breath, your hands sliding up to press your palms against his chest to gently push him away. He was right. It _was_ overwhelming. It would be different if it was something planned. Revenant arriving and kissing you within the first ten minutes of showing up was the least likely thing that should have happened. 

You weren’t about to lie to yourself and say that he wasn’t eye candy on top of being alluring as the Syndicate’s best--but breaching feelings like that was not an option for anybody in your line of work. You and Revenant were friendly enough. Worked well together. Never had a problem besides occasional lighthearted snark. Always stuck to the job just fine. However, there always was an odd chemistry there that you tried to push to the back of your mind. Working in tandem like a well-oiled machine when the occasion that duty called for you both to work together. Sparring practices where you could smell his skin and sweat, even beneath his favorite cologne--that scent that made something in your chest tighten. Or, more inappropriately, the noticeable hard-ons he got while sparring with you--particularly prominent when either of you pinned the other in just the right way--which made you embarrassingly wet. You knew. He knew that you knew. But you both didn’t breathe a word of it.

This mission type was just uncharted water for you, and he knew it. Revenant obliged you when he felt you push back, and sat back, scooting away a little to give you some room. You studied his face; he didn’t look upset or annoyed, which surprised you. He tilted his head, regarding you curiously; you have no idea if he was teasing you just then as his tongue darted out to wet his bottom lip while he looked at you. 

“When you’re ready. We have time. But you have to practice.” He rose and collected his vest from the couch arm, and headed towards the hallway that led to his bedroom. He stopped before he turned around the corner, giving you a sidelong glance.

“If we don’t learn about our respective styles of affection, they’re going to see right through it and know we’re not who we say we are.” he said, almost like a chided warning, and walked off. You heard him calling from down the hall, “That just puts on extra work for me to save both of our asses! I’m taking part of your cut if it comes to that!”

You breathed out an annoyed sigh and waited for a minute or so after hearing his bedroom door click closed, before darting to your own room.

  
  


You closed and locked your bedroom door behind you, frustratingly tugging down your shorts and throwing them across the room. You flopped onto your bed, sprawling out while your fingertips traced across your lips, which still felt like they were buzzing from Revenant kissing you. You could almost still taste a hint of his saliva on your mouth as you licked your lips. Your skin was flushed pink. It was really that easy to get you so hot and bothered? A kiss and touching your neck and face? Fucking hell. Grunting in annoyance, you discarded the rest of your clothing, rolling onto your side and letting one hand slip between your legs to delve between your folds.

* * *

Meanwhile, Revenant was busy unpacking his luggage. He hung up each suit neatly spaced in the closet. Shoes lined up by type and color. Spare weapons tucked away in easy-to-reach places in case their cover was blown and someone came after him in his room. Much to his chagrin, the busy work didn’t help him with ignoring the bulge in his pants that he got from kissing you. 

He’d willingly admit that he got his kicks out of making you nervous; it was entertaining to see you look flustered at the sudden intimacy. Being that close, breathing you in, made him think about all the times you both were pinned against each other--sweaty and angry with fire blazing in both your eyes as you struggled to compete--the thought made his cock twitch. What can he say? He loves the kind of woman that can kick his ass, and very few people in general have been able to do that. And seeing you tense up from him being tender was even more of a turn-on somehow.

He figured a cold shower was in order. The tropical climate of Brea made his skin feel sticky anyway; he wasn’t used to humid weather. Maybe you had the right idea to lounge in a baggy shirt and exercise shorts after all. 

Once he was finished with everything, he stripped down to his undershirt and boxer briefs and gathered up his toiletries and med kits to stow in the bathroom. He padded in and set the items down on the counter, and was about to turn on the shower when he noticed the door connecting your bedroom to the bathroom was still slightly ajar. Revenant walked over to close it, his fingers gripping the handle to push it closed, but he heard a whimpering sound coming from your room. His brows furrowed together in thought as he stared down at the door handle. Could just close it and ignore it. Maybe you were sniffling because you were upset about earlier. Why? He mentally scoffed at the idea; if it were true, you probably weren’t suited for the mission in the first place. Then he heard it. His ears pricked up--and honestly, so did his dick--when he heard you whine his name. “ _Revenant_.”

He tilted his head to peek through the crack in the door. It was still daytime, and some of the sunlight filtered into your room through the cream colored curtains. There you were, naked on your bed, with your eyes closed as one hand pinched and rolled your left nipple between your fingers. The other hand was busy rubbing steady circles across your clit.

Revenant inhaled sharply at the sight. So _that_ was the whimpering sound he had heard when he came up to the door. You weren’t upset; you were touching yourself. And saying his name. His cock twitched yet again, straining against his boxer briefs. He bit at the corner of his lower lip, his mouth forming a satisfied grin. A kiss like that was all it took?

Truth be told, he was wrestling with the thought of indulging in this voyeuristic opportunity. You didn’t ask to be watched, and he had more important things to do than to be perverse with his mission partner. But he was so very tempted--and the impulse control that he would typically rely on right about now was busy whimpering his name in the next room.

Fuck it. He watched on. The guilt hadn’t taken over yet, and when it became too much of a nuisance on his mood he’d close the door and start that cold shower. 

You were getting frustrated now, and tore your hand away from your breast to dip your fingers between your lower lips while your other hand was still busy working on your clit. You felt the pleasure coil within you, making your abs tense and your legs tremble. You teased your entrance just enough to lube your fingers with your juices and started fucking yourself slowly with your hand. The wet squelching noises of your fingers sliding in and out of your pussy reached Revenant’s ears and he couldn’t help but exhale slowly. The tips of his ears burned as his skin flushed watching you, seeing how wet you’ve become. Threads of slick coated your hand, shining in the muted sunlight flooding the room.

He leaned himself against the bathroom counter, the hand gripping the door handle falling to palm at his erection instead. Thick beads of precum were already seeping through his boxer briefs. “Fuck,” he whispered, as he thumbed at the wet spot, rubbing the slick fabric across his cock head, the pleasure causing his hips to jerk forward into his touch just slightly.

You bent your knees to spread yourself wider, curling your fingers up to rub against your g-spot. You were so pent-up in needing release that your walls throbbed and squeezed tight around your digits, making your wrist ache as it had to work harder to keep fucking yourself. You whimpered as your clit swelled beneath your fingers, pleasure webbing from that nub almost painfully.

“Please, please…. need to cum..” you pleaded in a whisper. You sunk your teeth into your bottom lip as you worked through the tension in your wrists as you pleasured yourself.

Revenant’s eyes became half-lidded as he stroked himself slowly through his underwear, silently mouthing his reply to you as he watched you become undone. ‘ _Cum for me. I wanna see it._ ’

You rolled over suddenly to press your face into your pillow, attempting to mute your screams as your fingers stroked hard against your clit and your fingers pumping in you vigorously, fingertips finally curling at just the right angle to send you over the edge. Your whole body quaked as your pussy pulsed around your fingers, and your hips rutted hard against your hands as your orgasm ripped through you like a bundle of lightning bolts. 

He clenched his teeth, sucking in air, as he watched you cum, his hand gripping his cock tight. Your body went limp, and his gaze followed as your hands dropped from between your spread legs. He was mesmerized by how much of your juices started to dribble from your quivering lips. Gorgeous. Delicious. And he wanted so badly to burst in there to catch it before it wastefully dripped down to your sheets.

Revenant pressed his cheek against the door frame, glancing down as he still stroked his cock--annoyed that you came already while he was still rock hard. He was about to close the door and turn away when he lifted his eyes back to you when he saw movement yet again. You had rolled over to the side of your bed to rummage through your nightstand, and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a dildo. He snorted quietly at the sight, amused and relieved all at the same time that you weren’t satisfied with cumming once, as well as thankful that you were too dizzy with your own pleasure to still not know that you were being watched.

He pulled his boxer briefs down enough to release his cock, and pulled the edge of his shirt up so it wasn’t in the way. Revenant swirled his fingertips around the head of his cock, collecting the precum oozing there to lubricate as much of his shaft as he could as he looked on. You were back on your side, thumbing the cap of the lube bottle open and dribbling the fluid generously onto the toy in your hand. He breathed out a sigh of pleasure as he watched you pump your hand along the toy to fully lubricate it; his hands were mimicking your movements on his own length.

You repositioned yourself so that you were on your hands and knees, teasing your slit with the head of the dildo in your hand. Revenant groaned softly, seeing the toy glide so easily along your slit, imagining it was his own cock doing that. You looked so good. Ass up in the air, your chest pressed into the bed, your hair fanned out across your bare shoulders. And you finally, achingly slowly pushed the tip into your waiting pussy.

He formed a ring with his thumb and index finger and stroked it hard along just the tip, attempting to simulate the sensation as he watched the tip of the toy spread you apart and slip inside you. Precum dripped heavy from the tip now as he pumped the head like that with a strong grip, coaxing more and more out with each stroke. Revenant quickly coated his palm with his own slickness to work at his shaft, never taking his eyes off you as your body quivered while you pushed the entire toy inside of you. 

You turned your head to the side, pressing your cheek to the bed as your eyes fluttered in pleasure as you hissed quietly, “ _Yesss_ … like that…. deep like that, Rev.” Your wrist twisted to give the toy a few slow and deep thrusts. Revenant’s breath hitched in his throat at the sound of his abbreviated name coming out of your mouth, but also afraid that he was going to get caught at any moment since you had turned your head to face the doorway now, his cock throbbing in his hand in reaction.

But you didn’t see, thankfully. You were too busy rolling your eyes back in pleasure, your mouth falling open as you panted out his name over and over in between pleads for him to fuck you harder. His hips snapped up to fuck his cock into his hand, matching the pace that you were fucking yourself now. Steady, pumping thrusts that made the loveliest wet, sloppy sounds as the toy’s length fucked you, the base slapping against your flesh every time it hilted into you. Revenant gritted his teeth as he stroked, his cock so swollen red in pleasure watching you.

Fuck, did you look good. God, he wanted to grip your ass. Spank it. Spread it to let him go deeper while he fucked you hard. He wanted to pin you to the bed, leaving you in the prone position as he buried himself fully inside you. He wanted you sobbing for him. He wanted to sink his teeth hard into your shoulder as he fucked you like that. He wanted to leave his teeth marks and hickeys all over you. He wanted to tug back your hair gently so he could kiss you from behind like that. He wanted to taste more of your sweet mouth. Wanted to bite and suck at your lips. Wanted to mouth at your ear and breath out his pleasure so you could hear every word, every little sound.

His eyes followed your movements as you used your free hand to knead your breasts and pinched hard at your nipples. Revenant raised his eyebrows, intrigued that you would be so rough with yourself. Even from the distance and the angle, he could see that your nipples were swollen and erect. He slowed his movements, fisting just the tip of his cock as he watched you play with your chest. His tongue darted out to wet his lips; he ached to flip you over and close his mouth on your tits, sucking them in deep and flattening his tongue to lick roughly around your tender nipples one at a time. 

You buried your face into your pillow yet again as you cried out in pleasure. You had spread your knees wide, angling your hips down just a little so your hand could fuck the toy into you hard and fast. You were so wet that it was getting difficult to keep your grip as your juices coated the shaft of the toy. Every time it hit deep inside you, you saw stars and it made your legs shiver. You imagined Revenant beneath you, knees bent and fucking his cock into you as he abused your nipples with his mouth. You thought about him becoming disheveled, his hair falling out of place and plastered against his forehead beaded with sweat. Imagining him tossing his head back and hissing your name as he pounded you, complimenting you and whispering out his desires between ragged breaths.

Your fantasies sent you over the edge. Your pussy gripped hard around the toy as you angled it towards that sweet spot, the tip rubbing incessantly there. You turned your head again, mouth falling open to gulp air as you bucked your hips to meet the movements of your hand. Meanwhile, Revenant was getting close too. He watched your body tremble, noticing your legs starting to weaken as he observed you changing your thrusting pattern. So much precum had leaked out now that it was just falling to the floor in thick globs, and his shaft was so perfectly coated that fucking into his hand was making a wet sound. He prayed that your own sounds were loud enough to mask the ones he was making. His abs tightened and his cock throbbed as he felt the pleasure coil within him, begging for release. Not yet. Not yet. He wanted to wait until you were done even though the edging was torturing him to the point that he was afraid that he was going to ruin his own orgasm.

And fucking hell, was it worth waiting just those few more moments. He watched as your body convulsed, your knees giving out, making you drop to your belly onto the bed. And still you wildly fucked yourself as you came. You tore your spare hand away from your breast to cover your mouth as you seemed to sing out your pleasure. He heard your words, even with your palm clamped over your mouth. “Fuck. Fuck. _FUCK_. Oh god… g-gonna cum right nooooow…. _pleaaase don’t stop, Rev_!” You were begging, pleading out your pleasure. You pussy sucked the toy in tight as it rippled around the shaft. The toy’s plush tip swirled against your favorite spot with every pump. “Please,” you breathed out again, your eyes rolling back and fluttering once again, “ _Right-there-right-there-right-there_ … don’t stop!” It felt like your body was melting into jelly as the second orgasm ripped through you, making tears sting the corner of your eyes as you cried out. You panted heavily as you rode it out, and you said like a prayer, “Rev, god… please cum inside me. Please! I want it so baaaaaad!”

That was it. Revenant couldn’t hold it anymore. “ _Fuck_. I’m gonna cum for you. I’m gonna fuck you deep and fill up that sweet pussy of yours, beautiful girl..” he muttered to himself as a reply to your words. He rutted desperately in his hand, pleasure blooming until he felt like he was going to explode. He formed a fist with his free hand and sunk his teeth into it to suppress his own moans that threatened to roar out. He gripped his cock strongly, pumping in hard, shallow thrusts into his circled fingers as imagined himself buried deep in your pussy instead of that toy you were using. Ropes of cum pulsed out of him, and he swore against the fist in his mouth, his teeth nearly breaking skin as waves of pleasure bolted through him. Cum splashed all over his open hand and onto the floor, his cock throbbing with each spurt. He had to press up against the wall to steady himself. Revenant rolled his hips slowly to continue milking himself until his cock finally stopped twitching.

Fuck. He made a mess. He leaned back against the counter again, taking a few deep breaths to rest. He grabbed a hand towel nearby to clean his hand and mop up the cum on the floor. He examined the hand that he bit down on and scoffed when he saw the angry red teeth marks on his flesh. Revenant turned to the sink and washed his hands. He ran a hand through his hair, tucking it back into its usual style. He was sure you heard the sink running by now but he didn’t care. Right now, he was annoyed in the best and worst way. Cumming only seemed to quell his lust for a few moments; he felt his cock grow hard again as his mind wandered to think about how you were likely still curled up in bed, spent and soaking wet from getting yourself off twice.

Revenant turned and grabbed the door that led to your room, yanking it open so roughly that it slammed against the adjacent wall. You flinched from the noise, sitting up and looking at him with a shocked and worried expression. His eyes roamed over you, his hands flexing at his sides impatiently. As he assumed, you hadn’t made a move to clean yourself up. He grinned at the sight of your still disheveled form.

You saw his mouth curl into that mischievous expression, his eyes seeming to flash devilishly at you. Your mouth fell open, but nothing came out besides the sound of an embarrassed squeak. “Don’t you move,” he growled as he entered the room and stalked towards your bed with a determined look. “I’m gonna eat you up.” And before you knew it, he spread your legs open roughly and a split-second later you felt his tongue lapping hungrily against your still sopping wet slit.


End file.
